<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At His Throat by Corehealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565840">At His Throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corehealer/pseuds/Corehealer'>Corehealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EmetWoL Event - Valentione's Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ascian - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Shadowbringers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Ego, F/M, Intimacy, Longing, Lover's Quarrel, Memory, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Other, Pancakes, Polyamory, Pride, Rough Sex, Sex, Soul painting, Vaginal Sex, greed - Freeform, mediation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corehealer/pseuds/Corehealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries Nine and Ten in the EmetWoL Valentione's Week event. For these Valentione's Day prompts, Intimacy and Lover's Quarrel, a fighting match between Sarah and Hades over a bit of overforwardness on the part of another of her loved ones, G'raha Tia.</p><p>G'raha Tia decides to cook a warm breakfast for Sarah, Hades and her other partners stuck in the recreated Amaurot. After a poor choice of words on his part causes Hades to depart in anger and frustration, Sarah chases after him, disappointed at his response to G'raha's mistake and angry at him for acting in such a rude manner.</p><p>Y'shtola and the shade of Hythlodaeus decide to follow them and act as a mediator, as they normally do in these sorts of situations, and then provide them with words of wisdom and a suggestion as to how they might reconcile and blow off some steam together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch &amp; Y'shtola Rhul, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EmetWoL Event - Valentione's Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At His Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a note for this particular piece, &lt;&lt;&gt;&gt; symbols are used to denote Ancient speech, alike to how Hythlodaeus and other shades talk in cutscenes, with their echoing cadence. From Hades, the sounds spoken are alike to his harsher voice, from his brief speech in the scene in 5.3 with his stone of office that we hold in our hands, prior to the Azem crystal reveal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days when the city was real, the sound of yelling was not common. This morning, here in its recreation, it rang out through the empty streets of memory.</p><p>It had been a blessedly long time, since their last argument. And Amaurot and recent days spent there had managed to keep them from fighting anew with its subduing spell, that aura of home and base comforts and recollections that worked so well on their souls to distract them.</p><p>Alas, like so much else about their past, passions burned bright enough to burn from time to time. And now, finally, a dam that had been building for some time was seeing fit to burst into a shouting match.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It had begun innocently enough. Over breakfast, shared in the company of her companions down here in the abyss. Pancakes, milk tea, sweet cream butter, birch syrup. A light dusting of sugar. G’raha had apparently maintained quite a selection of culinary skills from his time as the Exarch, and was attempting to once again bridge divides between the disparate individuals present with something comforting in the early hour.</p><p>And for a time, it worked, and they had talked pleasantly and quietly among one another. Hades and Sarah, sitting next to each other at the small, circular kitchen table. Luciane and Y’shtola flanking them. G’raha and Elidibus awkwardly sharing the last two seats next to them. They traded jokes and stories as they had done many times since arriving here.</p><p>Elidibus said little, even after the previous night and Sarah’s memory. An odd man out in this moment. But even he could not help but to comment warmly on the nostalgic qualities of G’raha’s meal. All of them did in turn.</p><p>G’raha for his part soaked in the praise offered for the many stacked, fluffy confections arranged by his hand, and beamed. He’d been swept up a lot lately in the rush of events and the sudden shift into their company. Feeling himself like an odd man out, even if he was somewhat more ill at ease as yet in the company of two Ascians, fueling that feeling of isolation. So this moment put him in a better spirit.</p><p>A better spirit to step on his own tongue and say something he probably shouldn’t have.</p><p>Something that, as it passed his lips, seemed innocuous and appropriate, in benefit of a man he still struggled in many ways to accept, but did so for her sake. Something he thought might help to win him some more acceptance from the enigmatic Emet-Selch. This man who so captivated his dear hero.</p><p>An admission of acceptance, for an apology never offered. Regarding that now more distant moment when he had been shot.</p><p>“I no longer hold that moment against you, Emet-Selch. But I would kindly request you not use me as target practice anytime soon.”</p><p>Hades stared blankly at the man for a moment, and then shook his head. The catboy was still something of an irritant to him, given the way he was utterly baffled by way of her continuing, dogged affection for him. It mattered little what he had been or what he was now.</p><p>“<em>I do not recall apologizing for that action, done in service to duty. And in any case, I care not about apologizing for it. I would do it again, if need be</em>.”</p><p>“I... surely you cannot mean that-”</p><p>“<em>And yet, I do. And I am saying it to you now. Do not presume to speak of reconciliation between us that is unearned</em>.”</p><p>A bit of his prior bite from the battle remained between them in this moment, as well as Hades’ anger over the way this man had also thwarted Elidibus, and through that ordeal seemingly robbed him of something of his dear friend’s typical manner and drive. Rendered him a man who spoke little in recent days for the reminder of his failure that this red haired, imbecilic fool offered with his presence.</p><p>He would give him thanks for pancakes. He would remember him as someone Sarah saw as special. But he would not yet pretend to like him.</p><p>Sarah would have preferred it if he had. So would the others, given the shifting nature of the once lighthearted conversation. But in this moment, only she spoke up, now rapidly becoming upset with him for treating G’raha in this way.</p><p>“Hades, I’m sure that he didn’t mean to presume-”</p><p>“<em>And yet, presume he does. Drags up memories that should best be left unspoken of, lest he desires to have unpleasant conversations about the differences between my vision for the future and his</em>.”</p><p>“WE share a vision for the future. All of us. Not just you.”</p><p>“<em>You and I do, perhaps. But even for all his vaunted ideals and efforts, I cannot help but find his actions and words wanting. Reflective of a flawed conception of what is necessary to make the future a better place than the one we have come from</em>.”</p><p>He rose from his seat.</p><p>“<em>For one who does not remember what was lost, there can be no hope of gaining what can yet be grasped at. If he would dwell at all on simple little things as a gunshot, then there is little for us to speak of</em>.”</p><p>“You would rake him over the coals for that? For wanting to forgive? After all you’ve done? And after he cooked you a meal and WANTS to do better by you?”</p><p>The mention of ‘all he had done’ was a spike a bit too far for him, to hear from her. He pressed on, now eager to be rid of this present circumstance.</p><p>“<em>At your insistence. Were it not for you, we would be at each other’s throats, like as not. He reminds me in that sense of what Elidibus told me of your Minfilia. Someone who will always see us as monsters, no matter the brave face he puts on in your presence</em>.”</p><p>His face took on a somewhat darker tone as he turned to Sarah briefly before departing.</p><p>“<em>I will not pretend as he does. Displays such as this are as so much hot air to me, after eons of listening to the same ‘high minded’ words spill forth from sycophants and meddlers. Whatever you may think of him, he has yet to earn my trust or my respect. And as such, he may not have an apology he has not earned. It is as simple as that</em>.”</p><p>He walked off, leaving the others speechless and Sarah beginning to fume in her seat. Within a moment, she darted off after him.</p><p>“Unbelievable... HADES!”</p><p>The others sat silently for a few moments, G’raha looking crestfallen at his mistake. He still didn’t understand her reasons for how she treated him and looked at him, this person they had fought together, even after their explanations at the Stones. Even after all that they had seen together in this place. Even after asking her directly about him.</p><p>He was as baffled by him as Hades was in turn by the Exarch. Everything else seemed to melt away a bit, and leave them once more at a crossroads between potential allies and friends, and enemies once more.</p><p>Y’shtola looked at this change of circumstance and, feeling a tug at her heart reminiscent of her prior life’s position as their dearest friend and force of balance, decided it would be time to stretch her legs and go searching for a certain someone that might help her overcome what was about to happen. What always happened eventually, when the man got too stubborn and she inevitably railed against him, or vice versa.</p><p>She placed a hand on G’raha’s shoulder before leaving.</p><p>“Allow me to handle this. You’ve done nothing wrong, my friend. Pray try to finish this meal with Mistress Corne and Elidibus. It is too delicious to allow to grow cold.”</p><p>He nodded meekly, thanking her briefly as she motioned in the direction they had gone, out into the city.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hades made it as far as the Capitol’s entrance before allowing her to catch up with him. He’d found just enough time to formulate a response to what was coming, as was his wont in moments like this. She’d be intractable as ever, even sundered, and he needed to be sure he retained the upper hand.</p><p>“Hades! Get back here!”</p><p>“<em>You are wasting your time and mine, my dear. I will not be returning to breakfast</em>.”</p><p>“Then where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“<em>Where I typically go in these situations. My office. To work</em>.”</p><p>“Work?! Work on what? We’re in a memory! There’s no one to work for!”</p><p>“<em>We still need to find a means of escape, as I recall. That is work enough</em>.”</p><p>“You just want an excuse to get away from making a scene, like you always do!”</p><p>“<em>The only one making a scene right now is you, disturbing the peace like this. What would the Polylerites say to see you make such noise</em>?”</p><p>“They’d say you were being a stuck up old curmudgeon!”</p><p>“<em>Oh dear... I must have struck a nerve indeed, to coax you into using such a terribly unfit response as ‘curmudgeon’... one would almost think you a fraction of my age, to use such words. Really, I expect better from you</em>.”</p><p>She growled at him, finally managing to get within striking distance and grabbing at his arm roughly to stop him near the pillars, holding the ceiling up over the entrance to the Capitol. A stray shade nearby, the one that typically occupied this space, turned its head to watch as they argued.</p><p>“And I expect better from you in the company of my friends and loved ones!”</p><p>“<em>I will not pretend to like them all equally. I am very glad to be able to know Ariadne. Luciane. I am very happy to see Y’shtola. Hythlodaeus. I am hopeful for Elidibus’ recovering a bit more of himself with time and our shared efforts</em>.”</p><p>He yanked his arm away from her and continued to walk, with her close behind.</p><p>“<em>I will not pretend to like him. He represents failure and a backward progression for our cause</em>.”</p><p>“And what is OUR cause, exactly? It isn’t the Ardor, that’s for sure. Or has your insistence on doing better in recent weeks been a show for my sake too?”</p><p>“<em>Certainly not. I have become convinced of the rightness of your path, my dear. But I have not, crucially, been convinced that your Scions, him included, have the best sense of what is right for the future, or even the present. They fumble at caring for the Star and still think of Hydaelyn as a just cause</em>.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but that does not mean that they are wrong to try and do better. You should let them!”</p><p>“<em>And I will, with time. Right now, however? Too much is at stake to entrust the future to a man like him. A man who abandons his people after so long to go traipsing about on ‘adventures’ with someone he knows more from a story book than from reality</em>.”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow in her direction, turning to face her as he walked.</p><p>“<em>He does remind me a bit of you, in that sense. Your worst impulses. You’d often drop pretense and duty in service to what you wanted. Just like the last time</em>.”</p><p>Her greatest regret. He was going to use that against her now too? That was now a bit too much for her.</p><p>“Are you seriously going to call me out for following my heart <strong>after what you did</strong>?!”</p><p>“<em>What I did was in service to the better world! A world you loved too! You’ve proven as much with everything you’ve seen and done here! Everything you’ve sought to reclaim! Everything you’ve tried to remember</em>!”</p><p>He spun around just before the doors to the stately building before them. He grabbed her with both hands, holding her arms firmly, tightly. His eyes lit up, the yellow irises dancing fire and spitting sparks at her as he snarled a response.</p><p>“<em>You know full well the alternatives. Of leaving our collective fates in the hands of the untested, the narrowminded, the foolish, the lazy. Whatever he thinks he knows or thinks he has done, it pales into insignificance against what MUST be done. What we have done and tried to do! What I have done and tried to do! That! That is why I do not ALLOW HIM this little thing. HE MUST EARN IT</em>.”</p><p>He was echoing here a bit of the lingering trappings of his previous existence as archbringer of chaos. Avarice and pride rolled up into a bitter ball and sent careening through time, causing untold misery while telling itself this was the only way. The right way.</p><p>He was echoing for her specifically that thing she hated most of all about him. The way he never really ceased to test her. Toy with her. Believe that she was fully, honestly, insistently Persephone. Fully, honestly and insistently Sarah. A mingling duality of old and new that he loved but often had cause to resent too, for the ways she still stumbled and made a mockery of even his own generous patience.</p><p>He never ceased to test her, and she was eager to once again defy him. Prove him wrong. This she did in a most unexpected manner now, in a loud voice.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;”Not every single thing must be earned, Hades. Not every single thing must have a cause and effect, a goal. A purpose beyond itself. Not everyone exists to meet your standards! And not a one among us could ever hope to. Not even me... I don’t know why I even try to, sometimes...”&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>He gasped a bit, eyes wide.</p><p>This was the first time he had heard her voice use the tongue of the Ancients. He had assumed, as he did with many things, that she had forgotten how. Lacked the means and the pieces of her soul necessary to do so. As was often the case in recent days, however, she was once again proving to him just how much his assumptions about her capabilities were wrong.</p><p>She always was one to defy him, including in these ways in which she learned fast and dove headfirst into anything that might get a rise out of him. Things that pushed her to extremes on occasion, not unlike Lahabrea; to push his boundaries and his tendency to become stuck in his little routines of thought and regard for others. Azem was always one to strive for distant horizons, even ones comprised of simple words, whatever the language.</p><p>Her voice echoed all around them, drifting and lingering in the small spaces between the architecture around them. He drank in that lingering, keening ache. Her voice in this moment so alike to how it had been that his anger seemed to subside, if only by a fraction.</p><p>After a few moments of silence following this, they heard the sound of clapping coming from behind them.</p><p>The stray shade that had been watching them was not, in fact, the one that had typically occupied this space. It was Hythlodaeus. And he was now clapping at them, in the manner he had typically done in the past. Y’shtola sat on his shoulder, arms folded.</p><p>“A lovely statement, Persephone, and one to which I am inclined to agree! Your accent is a little off though, if I may say so.”</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“Chalk it up to a lack of practice in a few thousand years.”</p><p>The shade approached, and gingerly reached up to Y’shtola to allow her passage down from his shoulder to the ground. She came to stand before them both in turn, with the shade beside her, towering over them. Y’shtola now spoke.</p><p>“I’m told by our large friend here that I once acted as a sort of mediator between you two, when you got into it like this.”</p><p>Hades, finally recovered from the rapture that had been Sarah’s use of Ancient speech, now folded his arms and furrowed his eyes at the miqo’te.</p><p>“<em>He would not be wrong, though I suspect he neglected to mention that oftentimes it was HIS antics that landed us in circumstances which gave us cause to argue. And sometimes even to sleep in separate chambers for a few nights</em>.”</p><p>Sarah turned over to him, scoffing a bit and chuckling.</p><p>“And I always put you out on the couch. You always let me do it, even. Despite our guest chambers.”</p><p>“<em>Those were reserved for special occasions. Our little exchanges were never special</em>.”</p><p>She glanced at the ground, while Hythlodaeus now took an opportunity to speak.</p><p>“By all rights, the two of you have plenty of reasons to be upset with one another after all these years. That’s a long time to hold onto anger and disappointment at each other’s choices. Hades for doing what he did as an Ascian, and Sarah for abandoning her role and people to serve a selfish desire.”</p><p>He gestured his hands at them both as he spoke.</p><p>“Even so, it would not do to fill the air with such bitterness overlong, lest such divides deepen into lasting wounds and cause you both yet more suffering. The past is in the past, and there is nothing either of you can do about it to change it or the things you feel the other should have done differently.”</p><p>Y’shtola now seamlessly took the lead from his words, continuing.</p><p>“While I cannot say I completely disagree with the premise of both your arguments, I can only but shake my head when it comes to the way in which you, Hades, have treated G’raha and his earnest desire to understand you and do better. In some ways, he represents what all of us strive to be. To become better people and reconcile with those who once were our enemies and who now might be our allies and guides along the path to a better future.”</p><p>She approached him with a few slow steps.</p><p>“Your desires for the past still cloud your judgement, even free of Zodiark, and still renders you a bit biased towards the sundered souls in your midst, her included. And she still tries to prove you wrong with every interaction. Everything she does.”</p><p>She turned to Sarah.</p><p>“And for her part, Sarah, Persephone, desires to engage with your words and shortcomings to get a rise out of you, more than to set you straight. She 'enjoys' these moments, words to the contrary. The chance to speak her mind and draw out from you the good things she knows dwell within your heart.”</p><p>She placed a hand on Sarah’s shoulder.</p><p>“She is not perfect either. I would be the first to tell you she often charges off into danger without worry for the impact it has on those who care for her and worry after her. Something I’m sure Hades can relate to, as I do. And beyond that, she often disregards their feelings and desires when she, too, becomes stubborn and set on something, in her own ways. Just as willing to let ego and pride take the reins and drive her to disregard everyone else, so sure she alone can save the day.”</p><p>She smiled at her friend.</p><p>“Even with all this experience, she too has much yet to learn. And no amount of observing him or encouraging his worst impulses will do much of anything to assuage guilt, or change minds or, indeed, overcome worries about the future.”</p><p>She relented her hand and gestured at them both.</p><p>“The both of you are at your best when you learn to forgive, and not dwell too much on the past or, in some cases, the future. But put more faith as well in those around you. Neither of you can shoulder all the world’s burdens alone, or even just between you both. Doing so will only break you both, and drive you apart.”</p><p>She nodded her head, returning now to Hythlodaeus’ side.</p><p>“And no one wants that. Certainly not your best friend. Right, my dear self?”</p><p>They both chuckled at one another, the shade’s larger voice gently echoing a light booming sound as he laughed heartily with his reincarnation. Their hands mimicking one another in gesture towards their faces.</p><p>“Quite right me. And with that in mind, it would be best to encourage them to work out their differences in the usual manner too. The way these sorts of arguments often ended when they reached an impasse.”</p><p>Y’shtola rose both her eyebrows up at Hythlodaeus.</p><p>“Oh? And what way might that be?”</p><p>The shade grinned deviously now, a bit unusual to her eyes for such a tall and gentle being. He turned to face the two of them, still silent and eyes now largely facing the ground in thought.</p><p>“Typically, once the lambasting had ended and the tempers had cooled, I would suggest they take some time to reconcile alone in either of their offices. With the door locked. And a sound dampening spell in place. I would sometimes clear their schedules or offer distraction to any who sought them out for some matter or other, to give them time to... decompress.”</p><p>Y’shtola gazed quizzically up at the shade for a moment before dawning realization set in, and she smirked alongside him, turning now to see the blush now crossing her friends faces.</p><p>“<em>On rare occasions, he was permitted to join in. As a change of pace</em>.”</p><p>“And here I was thinking that night in Ishgard was a new experience.”</p><p>The shade laughed again, as Y’shtola shrugged, scoffing and beaming at them both in mild embarrassment to think on it, and the nostalgic tingle of electricity on her back that such words elicited.</p><p>“Perhaps now we should leave them to their own devices? I’d very much like to return to consoling G’raha now, and seeing how the others are feeling. These two can process our words and figure out their own moods like the adults they are.”</p><p>The shade looked down at her, smiling.</p><p>“Oh, adults they are, but they don’t always act like it, in my opinion. A good thing then that we are here to offer them correction when they trip and fall into one another and bicker over who did the tripping.”</p><p>They both laughed, as Hades sighed and placed a hand to his face.</p><p>“<em>I may need to start eliciting the aid of some of your Eorzean painkilling remedies, hero. With two of them now in existence, I suspect my sanity will struggle to hold back the many migraines in my future</em>.”</p><p>Sarah chuckled at him, a plan beginning to form in her mind, in the form of a memory of one of those moments Hythlodaeus described. She took his hand in hers.</p><p>“Come along you. I suppose we’ll just have to go work out our differences like they insist. Unless you’d like to continue testing the limits of your patience?”</p><p>“<em>Mmm... you make a good point, my dear. Lead the way</em>.”</p><p>Y’shtola and Hythlodaeus were now happily chatting with one another, reminiscing over the many times Hades and Persephone had argued and they had acted as the reluctant, and sometimes bemused, middleman. And the ways Y’shtola in more modern times had acted in a similar manner for Sarah and her other partners, G’raha included.</p><p>They barely noticed as the Capitol doors swung open and shut in quick succession, and the two lovers departed to the offices above.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was nighttime, in her memory. One of the late nights he was spending in his office, working and keeping his mind occupied. She’d just returned from another trip, and now opened and closed his office door softly, smiling over at him as he rose his head to see who had entered unannounced.</p><p>Only one soul ever did. He was already smiling as she approached.</p><p>“Good evening, my love. I was told you were still here late, and thought to bring you a meal from the restaurant by the front gates.”</p><p>A warm salad, covered in various fruits and vegetables, interlaced with seared dodo meat strips and a drizzle of fine vinaigrette. Two large bowls for each of them, lightly wafting heat in the dull breeze of his office’s central air conditioning.</p><p>“<em>How thoughtful. My thanks, Azem</em>.”</p><p>Overly formal, as he typically was in his office, even when it was just the two of them.</p><p>They’d been arguing, the day before she left on this latest journey. Over some minor matter concerning plans for her return and how they would occupy their time. She had wanted some time to herself to write, and to visit friends in various parts of the city that she hadn’t seen in a while, before duty called her next out into the world.</p><p>He had wanted to hold her close and cherish what moments he had with her instead, given how little he had seen of her in the last few months. This was a source of argument that they often found themselves repeating, much as they desired not to. She was always exhausted from the road by this time, as he was from paperwork and protocol.</p><p>Now, with the benefit of a shared meal and some small talk, they managed to set things aright again, as ever they did before.</p><p>And after a little over a half a bell, their meals concluded, she sat atop his desk, stroking her finger through the locks of his hair, grazing his face.</p><p>“So, esteemed Emet-Selch. Have you any time for a last minute meeting before we retire to our home?”</p><p>His left arm was propping up his face, his smile a sneering, expectant picture of amusement. The same old dance again, but one they never tired of engaging in, especially after prolonged periods spent apart or bitter words.</p><p>“<em>I believe I can fit something into my busy schedule before it is time for sleep. What would you like to discuss, esteemed Azem</em>?”</p><p>She leaned in a bit closer, and began to whisper at him, her hair dangling over her mask of office, crested with blades.</p><p>“Oh, just a little matter. One I’m sure you’ll enjoy... something about the colours.”</p><p>“<em>The colours of...</em>?”</p><p>She leaned into his ear, lips grazing gently over the lobe near to his earring, the wedding band he never parted from, alike to her own.</p><p>“The colours I want you to paint me in. And stain me with. To remind me.”</p><p>He leaned into her, savouring the warmth of her breath as she nibbled a little on his ears and kissed the earring before motioning downwards towards his jawline and his neck. A trail of kisses, and sweet nothings.</p><p>“Paint me, Hades.”</p><p>He smiled, and drew her face up to his own, removing her mask with a gentle hand to her face.</p><p>“<em>Request for time granted. Azem the Traveler has the floor</em>.”</p><p>She chuckled, and kissed him from under his mask, running her hands along the edges of his robe.</p><p>“I would humbly request to yield my time to you, Emet-Selch. My Angel of Truth. You have the floor now.”</p><p>He needed no further introduction, and with a quick movement rushed with her from his chair to the desk, pressing her down atop it, removing his mask to one side next to her own. Kissing her deeply.</p><p>“<em>Very well. Let us discuss the matter at hand</em>.”</p><p>He began to run his hands along her trembling skin, beneath the robes. His canvas to decorate, a soul to stain, the ones he knew so well. The ones that always awoke his fire.</p><p>They were in for a long night at the office.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the present, the two of them did not wait overlong for pretext or meals, bereft of either or the need for them. Upon closing the door to his recreated office, she found herself bound by his whole form to the door, his hands already reaching around greedily for increasingly familiar blue skin.</p><p>So different from that age, but still a familiar flourish. A place to paint and paint and let time slip away. To drive his points home not with words, but through other, more enjoyable means.</p><p>His hands were beginning to draw down beneath her smallclothes when she squeaked out a few words.</p><p>“Paint me in your colours, Hades. Show me what you want for the future.”</p><p>He grinned, smiling in that sneering manner she enjoyed so much, running his free hand over her cheeks and across closed eyelids.</p><p>“<em>Only if you return the favour, esteemed Azem</em>.”</p><p>“I always do...”</p><p>He kissed and bit at her neck, pressing his full weight into her smaller form, left hand now fully ensconced within her waiting folds, already becoming wet with longing.</p><p>He clung fast to her, still ever afraid that if he blinked, if he moved incorrectly, if he spoke out of turn in these precious moments together, that she would disappear like all the other shades. Like all the other lovers he had known from that time till now in his many lifetimes among the shards and the Source as an Ascian. People he had buried and come to mourn despite their sundered existences.</p><p>She was more precious than life itself. He could not bear to lose her again in such a manner. Not with so much at stake, not the least of which was his very soul.</p><p>He remembered these things, and they were the ever present, lingering anxiety that drove his occasional outbursts. His bitter tenor towards those who seemed to rob him of time with her, after so long. Or indeed fell below, as she spoke of it, his standards. Who could ever hope to be his equal in loving her as she deserved?</p><p>Ariadne, perhaps. But no others. Least of all a simpering fool who used parlour tricks that were nothing next to the magic a sorcerer of eld could command.</p><p>Magic now he brought to bear across her increasingly naked body, weaving lightning and fire and ice across bared skin in much the same manner as she enjoyed doing, both in the past and now increasingly in the present. To touch off the nerves and make them remember.</p><p>To be branded by him, so that all knew who she belonged to. Now and forever.</p><p>She took him off guard again now, however, when she heaved suddenly from the door to knock them down towards the carpet on the floor, itself covered in his glyph of office writ large.</p><p>“You’re holding back from me, Hades. Take what you want.”</p><p>Despite their differences, in this moment, she may as well have never left at all. Never changed. She was very much his, as much as he was always hers.</p><p>“<em>Only if you cease to be so selfless all the time, hero, and take your fill as well... I would like to see what you deign to create upon my soul. Show me your colours...</em>”</p><p>Like him, she needed no further introduction or coaxing. She fairly tore off his imperial regalia, his default, and cast aside its trappings and medals and weights. The bulky leather seeming to disintegrate as she weaved a fire of her own to grace his skin and bear every delectable ilm of flesh out for her to enjoy.</p><p>Something she’d been denied too long, and now sought to enjoy at every opportunity. To take his hand and his afference of reasonable selfishness in the form of patient caresses. To take what she wanted for a change, and remember how to live. To feel.</p><p>To belong.</p><p>Within a few minutes, they were naked, and drawn to his desk again. A place they had engaged with one another many times, and often in a manner such as this. His face was between her legs once more, bearing out her longing and stroking her tail and her ass in time with each movement of his fingers and his tongue.</p><p>This time, no souls were in the halls or other offices to hear. This time, it was just her and him and all the time in the world.</p><p>This time, she let loose all her longing and cried out as loudly as she could. To sing for him. And with a little extra effort, speak to him now in the tongue of ancient days.</p><p>&lt;&lt;”You’ll never coax more out of me going... so slow, my heart. My abdomen is decidedly unsullied. Give me more!”&gt;&gt;</p><p>She was a hungry sun, a fire that burned hot and fierce when pressed by those who knew the secret ways of her heart. And none knew them better than he, as he finally managed to drive his tongue deep enough to find her erogenous zones and really drive her mad with pleasure.</p><p>She laid out over the desk, knocking aside various impediments and papers still strewn about, clearing a space before digging her claws into the wood and continuing to let loose an endless procession of cries and begging in that ancient language. Echoing in his soul and drawing small tears from his eyes as he craned his neck to drive deeper still.</p><p>They went about this dance anew, with him taking the lead, for some while, driving her to climax several times and leave a mess on his floor. Unbecoming of their decorum, perhaps, but that no longer amounted to much. All that mattered now was each other. Both of them together.</p><p>He climbed atop the desk and kneeled his bare member over her, as she panted from her latest release and found the strength to take his sizable offering in both hands and stroke it gently, teasing him. Kissing the tip and lavishing tender pecks of her lips across the base of his shaft. Cupping his testicles in her hands, playing with them.</p><p>All of this drawing many a moan from his ancient tongue in turn, tinged with the same harshness she had remembered hearing recorded in his stone of office, prior to receiving her own from Hythlodaeus. But here, it was also softer in volume. Struggling between control and release.</p><p>&lt;&lt;“Who is being overly selfless now, my love? Show me what you are holding back... don’t keep me waiting...”&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;<em>I must ensure I provide you all the... time... you require... to make your argument clear... and c-concise, es-... ahh...</em>”&gt;&gt;</p><p>She took him into her mouth and began gently suckling upon him, lovingly embracing his warmth in her mouth and savouring the breaking of his words into moaning anew. He was rapidly faltering back into melting into her, his aether already beginning to pool in her soul and stain her texture.</p><p>Soon, his seed would stain her face, her chest, her stomach. The inside of her mouth. Again and again and again.</p><p>&lt;&lt;”I want more.”&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;”<em>You need only take it</em>.”&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;”Gladly.”&gt;&gt;</p><p>She rose from the desk with some small effort before walking to another side of it and bearing her wetness to him enticingly. She moved her hips upward and spread her legs, one atop the desk, the other foot now firmly on the floor. Her ears drooped low and her eyelids lowered, beckoning him.</p><p>&lt;&lt;”Show me what you remember...”&gt;&gt;</p><p>Within a moment he was inside her, atop her from the back, hands around her stomach and her neck to hold her in a bent position as he began to thrust with the hunger of a millennium of longing. She could barely contain herself at first, palms now flat across the desk and her mind now a blank.</p><p>No thoughts, only that driving warmth, thrusting roughly into her over and over, piercing her soul in a manner she could not hope to describe in words. Like a shadow piercing a field of snow in the evening, and covering the white textures of her light in bands of absence. The absence he had felt for so long, now filling her and taking from her his due.</p><p>She wept a little, as he took her, with his hand at her neck and his other now gradually coming to rest on her face, to wipe away the tears and reassure her. She was overwhelmed by his towering brilliance, but would not relent. Not run away again. Not from him.</p><p>Never again.</p><p>&lt;&lt;”Never again, will I part from you. No matter what comes between us. Never again.”&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;”<em>Never again...</em>”&gt;&gt;</p><p>He smiled, kissing at the back of her neck and soaking his nose in the flowering embrace of her hair, so soft and sweet like an Il Mheg breeze, full of budding nature and the laughter of young hearts.</p><p>&lt;&lt;”<em>You have a way with words... my lady... when it suits you...</em>”&gt;&gt;</p><p>She grinned and leaned into him, eyes closed and beaming as he began to drive her closer to another climax, this time shared with his.</p><p>&lt;&lt;”There are many things I would show you... when it suits me...”&gt;&gt;</p><p>They swapped positions, after a moment, to drive further and further again and again. Her on top of him, her in front of him as she laid out spread and waiting for his return. To tease her and fill her over and over. Bearing her back to him and rubbing her ass into his skin. His fingers running over her clitoris and his cock massaged by the press of her pelvis.</p><p>She rode him hard and ceased to exist in the strict sense, allowing her soul and aether to spread in a manner alike to how she once did with him, on those late office nights. To let free everything she kept contained, and drown him in her. Wash over every part of him and do as he did. To remind him of who he belonged to. Now and forever.</p><p>He never forgot. And now, neither would she.</p><p>Another climax. His seed dripping from inside her as she laid back into him and squirmed atop his chest, still humping his cock in search for yet more. Insatiable.</p><p>After a moment’s rest, he obliged her, and taking her hips with both hands, thrust her down more and more. She screamed with delight, and clung close to his chest, kissing him as he took her.</p><p>Shifting positions. Legs wrapped around abdomens. Holes filled and stained with white and clear liquids. Sweat dripping from every pore. Soaking the wood and the carpet and the stone and the trailing aether radiating from their bodies.</p><p>Climaxing several times, and pushing through the ache of their bodies. To claim their due.</p><p>Again and again and again. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was closing in on evening, many bells later, when the two of them managed to stumble half clothed out the front doors of the Capitol. Their bodies thoroughly awash in fatigue and abiding heat. Her insides white with his loving embrace, his own insides emptied and straining.</p><p>They held each other up for support, their legs otherwise weakened from the exertion. Ancients did not fuck gently, when aroused after long dormancy, but they had overtaxed their mortal forms with eagerness. Now they were paying for it.</p><p>But it was, as ever, worth every discomfort. And their earlier words and disagreements were already forgotten.</p><p>In time, they managed to make it back to her apartment, and there managed to coax from the ever prideful Angel an admission of apology; for shooting G’raha Tia on Mount Gulg, many months ago now, but also for implying what he had about the man. The person who, in his own way, had made so much of their current moment and reunion possible.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Hades had been undone in part by this man, but had also much to thank him for as well. For bearing hopes from the other timeline that provided the means, here on the First, to undo them. To give him a chance to meet his love, and make amends to her in turn.</p><p>That was a gift that meant the world to him, though one he did not always readily acknowledge as he should. Now he did, at her insistence. The Exarch, for his part, took it in stride, having received his own wise counsel from Y’shtola and Luciane.</p><p>All of them now came to talk at length about these anxieties and worries openly. About the future and the Source and a whole lot else. They shared another of G’raha’s meals together, and made their apologies and their jests and their embraces.</p><p>For all their faults, old and new, they were beginning to realize their hopes, and overcome their weaknesses and worries. Together.</p><p>And occasionally, found time to spend a late night or two in the office. For old time’s sake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As is the case with my formal series shipping Emet-Selch with my Warrior of Light (which this is a seasonal event extension of), I italicize Emet's speech here out of respect and admiration for him and to add definition to his words when he speaks in a scene. Just for clarification.</p><p>Hades and Persephone often argued, as any couple with many responsibilities and juggling to do does. The stress of their high offices, and of his needing to be parted from her for long periods due to her role taking her far from Amaurot on many occasions, left them with matches primed to light at even the simplest of disagreements and flaring into more full borne arguments and bitter words. </p><p>Hythlodaeus, among a few others in the ancient past, served as mediators in these moments, but often the only real cure for their division was to reconcile privately afterwards. This didn't always involve sexual engagements, but sometimes all it took was an ease in the tension and the release of their reasons for being divided and angry to drive them into each other's arms again.</p><p>In modern times, Sarah is increasingly engaging in this behaviour with him again, moreso now that they are stuck together with her other loved ones in Amaurot's recreation. Both in arguing with him about them and other things giving them anxiety, and in reconciling with him in various ways, including via sex. Intimacy is a language all its own, and for them, it is a language they haven't had much of a chance to speak lately, until very recently. </p><p>They have a lot of lost time to make up for, and neither is eager to miss out on any chance to lay claim to each other and remind their souls of their everlasting bond.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>